<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>下班时间 by LunaMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665310">下班时间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury'>LunaMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>table tennis - Fandom, 乒乓球</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>pwp<br/>32岁秦总裁/19岁学生许昕<br/>OOC OOC OOC OOC<br/>🚨预警：自慰｜oral sex｜dirty talk｜骑乘</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>秦昕 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>下班时间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pwp<br/>32岁秦总裁/19岁学生许昕<br/>OOC OOC OOC OOC<br/>🚨预警：自慰｜oral sex｜dirty talk｜骑乘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>墙上的时钟已经指向七点，冬日的太阳早早地从西边落下，客厅里一片漆黑。</p><p>许昕懒得爬过去开灯，他趴在沙发上抱着抱枕，百无聊赖的摁着遥控器，“老秦老秦，你怎么还不回来啊…”</p><p>他坐起来，靠在沙发上。四下张望，他撅起嘴，慢慢的把手伸进裤子里，有一下没一下地揉捏起裆部。“嗯…”许昕低吟出声，手下那处渐渐升温挺立，他用修长漂亮的手指裹住自己的阴茎，上下撸动。</p><p>“啊...秦...”他仰起脖颈，闭起眼睛。</p><p>咔嗒，门口响起钥匙插进锁孔旋转的声音，许昕吓了一跳，从情欲中回过神来。他迅速抽出手，不顾自己身下那物硬邦邦被裹在内裤里，奔向门口，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他想念了一整天的男人。男人带回一身寒冽气息，今天太冷了。</p><p>“老秦！”许昕像八爪鱼一样一把抱住还没来得及脱下大衣的秦志戬，把头埋在年长男人的颈窝里蹭啊蹭，声音闷闷的，“好想你...你怎么才回来！”</p><p>秦志戬赶紧回搂挂在自己身上的人，生怕少年直接掉下去。许昕熟悉的气味笼罩着他，他闭上眼睛温存了一会儿。然后他轻笑出声，“今天怎么这么粘人？嗯？我不上班怎么挣钱养活你这只小猪啊。”说完他伸手在许昕肉感十足的屁股上拍了一把，又掐了掐。“你瞧瞧，这都多少肉了？”</p><p>许昕从年长男人的脖颈旁抬起头，不满地撅嘴看他。秦志戬含笑看着男友微微下垂的眼角，少年的无辜之态尽显，他揽住许昕的后背，低头亲吻少年的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，两人交换了一个温柔缠绵的吻。</p><p>许昕攥住秦志戬的手，把它按在自己硬硬的裆部上。感到对方明显的惊诧，许昕中断这个吻，抬眼迎上年长男人的目光，得意地笑了一下。</p><p>秦志戬便恶意的揉捏起那块儿地方，感到那里明显变得更硬更烫，“呦呵，我不在家，你自己玩儿的不是也挺好？”</p><p>“唔啊...”许昕陷入对方给自己带来的快感之中，低低地喘气，许久才回答，“我不是太想你了嘛…”</p><p>秦志戬撒开手，脱下大衣和西装外套，领着人向卧室里走，把对方扔到床上。他欺身上前再次吻上少年的唇，不同于上一次的留恋温存，这次带着更明显的情欲与侵略意味。</p><p>“嗯嗯、我喘...喘不过气了！”被抓着亲了好长时间的许昕终于能够推着男人的胸膛挣脱出来。他抱着男人在床上打了个滚儿，压着秦志戬在嘴上快速地吧唧亲一口。</p><p>“喂，我饿了。”他坏笑。“想吃棒棒糖。”</p><p>许昕眼睛一直瞅着秦志戬，手上动作倒是不停。一颗一颗解开男人的衬衫扣子，他的手在裸露的胸膛上游走、游走，旋即向下，轻而易举地解开了男人的裤带。</p><p>隔着内裤轻轻抚摸那处突起，特意在头部多多流连，许昕满意地看着那物事儿涨大，在内裤上勾勒出淫靡的形状，带着一块深色的水渍。</p><p>许昕终于掏出了秦志戬被束缚已久的阴茎。他跪在床上，塌下腰，屁股高高撅起，活像只伸懒腰的小猫儿。一双湿漉漉的眼睛向上看，直迎秦志戬被情欲完全浸润的目光，打算来一场口活儿。</p><p>秦志戬倒吸一口气，眼前青涩少年的放荡模样让他兴奋异常。他用手抚摸少年的头顶，手指插入头发中，低声呻吟。</p><p>许昕先是亲了一口顶端，然后又张开嘴嘬了一下头部发出响亮的声音，然后握着根部张嘴含住男人的龟头，吞吐起来。少年吸吮时会发出啧啧的水声，脸颊凹陷，这副浪荡的模样配上他一双闪着无辜的眼睛，秦志戬竟心生出欺负未成年的罪恶感。</p><p>“唔嗯...”许昕努力张大嘴，想要全部含住，但他刚含进去一半就被呛的干呕，眼角发红，渗出了泪。</p><p>秦志戬努力克制住自己想要狠狠操进许昕嘴里的冲动，拍拍他头顶示意他起来。许昕听话地起身，男人拽过少年捏住他的下巴又一次交换了一个绵长的吻。</p><p>秦志戬握住许昕被冷落许久的性器撸了几下，手指探到臀缝后穴处，在入口轻轻按压，感受着那里的渐渐湿润，然后捅入食指。</p><p>许昕难耐地扭动身子，“好痒...不够！老秦、你进来！快点！”少年膝盖撑在床铺上，向上立起逃离那一根手指的侵略，把自己的屁股往秦志戬的阴茎上送。</p><p>秦志戬笑道，“好馋的小猫！不扩张会受伤的，乖。”他伸入了三根手指——许昕后穴流出的水已经足够润滑——快速抽插起来。</p><p>“啊、啊啊…好了，求你...我要你...”</p><p>“要我什么？”</p><p>“你的、你的...”许昕脸红了。</p><p>“你都这样了居然还知道害羞？你看看！”说着他把手指抽出举到许昕面前，上面沾满许昕的液体，湿漉漉的泛着光。</p><p>秦志戬把手指往许昕嘴里送，“不是饿了吗？尝尝自己的味道。”说罢夹住许昕的舌头，模仿性交的动作用手操干许昕的嘴。</p><p>“说吧，要我什么？不说出来不给。”</p><p>“我要你的肉棒操我，狠狠的操我，把我贯穿——啊！”秦志戬说到做到，严格执行“贯穿”二字。他两手掐着许昕的大腿，把人抬起后找准入口往自己的阴茎上按，连根没入。</p><p>许昕被突如其来的入侵刺激到发抖，现在他是完全顾不上害羞脸红了。少年弓着身子急促地喘气，企图消化掉这过大的快感。而年长男人完全没给他这个机会，在全部插入后就双手掐着许昕的腰快速挺动。这个姿势使他进入的很深，男人立刻找到那一小处让许昕发出变调儿的甜腻呻吟的凸起，对准那里猛烈的操干。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！嗯、老秦…啊，呜...太快了、太快了！我不行....”许昕的声音都要染上哭腔了。</p><p>“爽吗？嗯？”许昕被操的双眼失神、嘴唇微张像是条脱离海洋的鱼汲取水分的样子，于是秦志戬放缓速度，不再上下挺动，而是让许昕完全坐在他阴茎上前后磨蹭，不断碾压着敏感点。</p><p>“好爽...好深...呜...”许昕觉得自己要被这老男人操哭了。秦志戬又发起新一波攻势，许昕随着男人的动作上下颠簸，交合处的水声和肉体拍打撞击的声音回荡在整个房间。“我要被你、嗯！被你操死了！”</p><p>秦志戬喘气粗重，汗滴滑过他的脸颊。他不断地挺腰猛操许昕，用手撸动少年的性器，故意刺激顶端敏感的马眼。</p><p>“嘶...啊...老秦，我想射、要射了！”</p><p>秦志戬闻言反而停了撸动的动作，拇指捂住少年性器顶端的小孔不让他释放，“等我一起。”</p><p>不能释放的感觉太难受了，许昕挣扎着，本能的想逃离这灭顶的快感和束缚，他感觉自己的后穴被操的酸胀无比、汁水四溅，“妈的老秦…你他妈怎么还不射！”许昕真的要忍不住了，他用力收缩后穴，一下一下吸着男人的阴茎，想要催促男人快点让他释放。</p><p>这方法果然管用，秦志戬被许昕夹的爽到翻白眼，他松开少年的阴茎继续捣弄两下已被操的熟烂的穴，许昕脚趾蜷缩，立刻射了出来，泄出股股白浆，染在男人的胸前，甚至有一滴溅到了男人的下巴上。</p><p>没等许昕的不应期结束，他也松了精关把精液全部灌入许昕的穴里，激得许昕不停地颤抖，深粉的阴茎又吐出一点稀薄的液体。</p><p>两人维持着这个交合的姿势良久，找回平稳的呼吸。许昕累的不行，抬起湿淋淋的屁股让秦志戬出来，自己翻身瘫倒在男人旁边。</p><p>“呼...你妈的秦志戬，吃了什么壮阳药！”</p><p>秦志戬笑笑，把少年搂紧自己怀里，摩挲着少年背后形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，在他额头上印下一吻。“没办法，你就是我的兴奋点。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>